I'll love you always, Stewie
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: A teenager fakes her age so she can sneak through as a qualified Nanny. She gets hired by Lois to watch Stewie. Unfortunately the teen easily falls for people. Soon she and Stewie are in a love rut that will never work out for obvious reasons. Will Stewie


I'll love you always, Stewie

By:Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own family guy. I only own Michelle.

Summary: A teenager fakes her age so she can sneak through as a qualified Nanny. She gets hired by Lois to watch Stewie. Unfortunately the teen easily falls for people. Soon she and Stewie are in a love rut that will never work out for obvious reasons. Will Stewie get hurt again? and what if he does?

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter one-The runaway

The teen held a small piece of paper to her face. "Okay, I go up this street, then turn onto wall..." she said aloud as she walked down the right side of the street. "Building 735." she read. She finally turned onto wall and found said building. She took a deep breath. She brushed her wavy long brown hair out of her gorgeous brown eyes. She straightened her skinny figure up. Her curves stood out when she did. She sighed again and went into the building numbered 735.

She went down a hall and passed a few doors and noticed the door to the class room. She was stopped at the door. "How old are you, honey." said the hefty woman that was blocking her way. "...19." the teen lied. The woman eyed her somewhat suspiciously. "Let me see your Id." The teen handed her Id to the woman who looked it over carefully. "Okay, then." the woman said handing the id back to her. "This way Ms. Peterson." she said leading the teen to a specific room. "My name is Ms. Caufield by the way. I'll be your teacher. I take it you want to become a nanny?" The teen nodded and gave a quiet "yes."

"Well, are you great with kids?" The teen gave an anxious nod. "Children are my area. Especially the real little ones." They continued to walk down the hall. They entered the classroom and the teen noticed that most if not all the 'students' were in there middle ages. Around late 20's or 30's. Maybe even a couple of mid to late 40's or early 50's. The teen suddenly felt a little uneasy. She looked the youngest of the whole group, and truth be told she really was the youngest. In reality she was only 15. "Okay," Ms. Caufield said. She motioned for the teen to sit down somewhere. She shrugged and sat down next to a girl who looked in her middle 20's. "Hi," said the girl. "My name is Rebecca. What's yours?" she asked. The teen hesistated a minute before answering.

"I'm Michelle. Michelle Peterson." she said. Rebecca smiled. "So, you eager to become a Nanny too?" she asked. Michelle nodded. "Me too. I can't wait to be one...but of course I have to, right? I mean, I can't just go Nanny someone without training, you know?" Rebecca gave a slight chuckle. Michelle nodded. "Yeah..." she said. "Okay, ladies. Take out your notebooks and recorders or what ever you use to take or keep track of notes." Ms. Caufield announced. There was rustling as the women dug into their bags. Michelle took a deep breath and reached into her bag and pulled out her tape recorder. "Cool." said Rebecca. "Is that a walkman? They don't make many of those anymore. Where'd you get it?" she asked. "It's my mom's." Michelle replied than looked down.

"..I..I mean. It WAS my mom's. She gave it to me for school." Michelle lied. Rebecca nodded. Michelle turned it on but it the wheel got stuck and she had to hit it to make it start up again and record. "Dumb thing. It never wants to work right." She sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. "The recorder is a just in case I miss something type of thing, you know?" Michelle informed Rebecca. "Oh," she said. "I see what you mean. Best to be prepared than not, right?" she said winking. She got out a small class room recorder and showed it to Michelle. "I'd use mine, but I don't have any batteries, so I'm kinda stuck writing notes." she said. Michelle nodded in understanding. "Okay. ladies." said Ms. Caufield, turning to the board at the front of the room. "Open you notebooks or turn on your recorders and get this info down." she said pointing to the board.

Michelle sighed. She hit the recorder to make it go again. She took a deep breath and opened the notebook.

------------

Meanwhile in her hometown, police were going through the area of her house. "Where was she the last time you saw her?" one of the officers asked Michelle's mom, Ann. "Well, she was in her room. She said we weren't fair parents and that we gave undeserved punishments. She should know better, I mean, we do it because we care about her." The officer nodded. "Where's that note she left?" he asked. Ann handed it to the officer who read it.

"I'm so SICK of you guys pushing me around. I told you before, ever since the purse incident I've been on a down slope. Nothings been going right."

The officer stopped reading. "Purse incident?" he asked. "Yes," said Ann. "Apparently a month or so ago, she was in her math class and some boy took her purse. She had a few cassettes in it with some "memories". She was quite distraught. The scary part is she said she likes that guy."

"Why?" inquiored the officer. "I have no idea. She worries me big time with that kind of thinking. I heard from the teachers and office workers that he's done this numerous times and he's gotten violent. I've told her to stay away from him. She was actually planning on going to his place herself to get her stuff back." Ann replied.

"Do you think she might possibly be there?" the officer asked. "No, I don't think so. I think she's given up on that by now." Ann said. "Okay. If you think so." the officer said. "But I think we'll check anyways. Do you know this boy's name?" "I think his name is Ben or something. You can ask her math teacher about him. He knows." The officer nodded taking some notes. "Okay then." he looked at the rest of the note.

"Then there was the whole "Day of silence thing." Just because I misunderstood what you said. Didn't mean you had to take my tv away. In my opinion, if the kid is Scared and feels bad enough about it, it's punishment enough. They're obviously not going to do it again if it turned out bad. People make mistakes. I think you push too hard. You're too harsh. Then there was the whole deal with the teachers and my homework. You expect too much from me. You are driving me insane. I can't stand it anymore. Go ahead take Dani. You'll probably take better care of her than me, since apparently I'm not good enough at doing that either. and don't worry, I've got money with me."

The officer noticed the clanging of a charcoal grey lop earred rabbit in the other room. "Dani." informed Ann. The officer looked back down at the note.

"Here's a hint for the future. If you ever see me again, Don't holler. Why are you people so dense? If the kid hates you. You have to figure out what's wrong and fix the broken bond, not break it even more with stupid punishments that doesn't teach the kid anything anyways, HELLO! Well, I hope you'll be happy now. I'm out of your hair. Have a nice life without me. I blame my leaving entirely on you. If my friends become upset with my depart , you and those dumb teachers will be partly to blame. I don't want to leave, but I can't take it anymore. Don't try to find me. I don't want to see you for a long time. vv Oh, and don't touch or get rid of ANY of my so called "Junk" because sooner or later I may come back and get them.

-Michelle"

Ann shook her head. "That kid never learns." she sighed. The officer put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Ms. Peterson. We'll find your daughter." he said. He motioned for the other officers to follow him out.

-----------------------

Meanwhile at the Griffin residence...

Stewie was sitting in his room impatiently. Meg was down stairs watching tv. It was another night of typical babysitting. She sighed. "Megan, I want some Graham crackers." Stewie called down to her. "Get them yourself." she stated. Stewie scoffed. "Listen, you stupid cow, get me my graham crackers or I'll show Lois those drugs under your bed." he threatened. "You know, the weed and the cigs." Meg glared upstairs. "I'm just HOLDING them Stewie, how many times do I have to tell you that! she snapped at him. "Oh, yeah, right and I suppose that Playgirl in your closet isn't yours either?"

Stewie pointed out smirking as he came down the stairs. "Now, you saucy harlot, go get my graham crackers. You don't want mom to know you weren't living up to your duties, do you?" Stewie challenged.

Meg finally groaned and got up. "I swear." she said to herself as she went into the kitchen. "He's GOT to get a new babysitter. One more night of this and I'll have to be watched myself."

-----------------------------------------------

Quahog school for Nannies...

The first day had successfully come to a close. Now all Michelle had to do was find a place to spend the night. She looked across the street and spotted a standard little motel. She checked her money and sighed as she looked back up at the shabby hotel. "It'll have to do." she told herself and she made her way across the street. After she checked in she went to her room and flopped on the not too comfy bed. She pulled her comforter and pillows out of her case. She took out a few pictures of her friends and sighed. She looked at a couple in particular and her expression grew sad. "oh, Amber. I'm sorry I left. I was your better half. You must be so lost without me."

She looked at the other picture and sighed again. "Jason...I wish you liked me like I like you." She put the pictures away. She gave a sad groan and looked up at the ceiling for a minute, than she reached for the remote and turned the tv on. She flipped through the stations. "Aw, crap. They don't have cable. Well, this sucks." she groaned. She turned the tv off and laid on her side. "This is probably going to be a long few months or however long this nanny thing takes." she said to herself and pulled her comforter over her and tried to go to sleep.

-I know, I know. Not much Family Guy involved in this chapter, but trust me future chapters will be involve Family Guy to the max. I mean, If Michelle is at the Griffin's house later, than the whole chapter is going to involve the Family Guy Characters.

But anyways. What do you think so far? Probably kinda boring for now huh? Don't worry, it'll get better. Thanks for reading. Check out my other Family Guy Stories as well. They are "I love you." and "Why do you look so sad?". More family Guy stories coming soon as well.

Thanks again and don't forget to review.


End file.
